


Terra

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Destiny Island, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: About a year has passed since Prompto had taken Riku to Destiny Island, after Noctis had been imprisoned inside the crystal. While Riku plays with Sora, he will meet a person who will change his life.





	Terra

Riku watched the sunset together with Sora after a long and exhausting run for those who reached their favorite palm first. It had been a year since he and his father Prompto had moved to Destiny Island, after his father Noctis had been imprisoned inside the crystal and the world of Eos overrun by the daemons.

The child waits impatiently for the day when he could embrace his second dad and see him again with Dad Prompto and then finally return to Insomnia to be happy again as in the past.

Riku also imagined after Papa Noctis would become king to go to Destiny Island to introduce his best friend Sora to him, Uncle Gladio and Uncle Ignis.

Riku and Sora were so absorbed in watching the sunset that they did not notice that a man named Terra was curiously watching the two children who inhabited that peaceful world. Terra was about to leave when something caught his attention and turned to look at Riku sitting over the tree and murmured in a low voice so as not to be heard by the two children: - Light ... possible that I was driven here to meet this child? -. With a thought in mind, Terra turned away from the two children to go and watch the sunset on the shore waiting to talk to Riku.

Riku was still immersed in his thoughts about his father Noctis, he did not hear Sora exclaim as she was lifting her arms towards a small boat approaching the island: -Oh! Ahoy! We are here!-.

Riku jumped and still confused felt a pat on the shoulder and Sora challenge him with a big smile on his lips: - Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain! He could not say anything because Sora jerked forward and began to run on the wooden bridge, as she repeated: - Do you call him running?! -. With a breath and a huge smile on his face.

Riku stood up and began to walk slowly on the bridge with his head still facing his family and his world.

When his beach arrived, his gaze fell on Terra, which was looking towards the horizon and immediately realized that, like him, he was not originally from Destiny Island and exclaimed: - Hey! -. He looked at his clothes curiously and continued with a serious tone: - Did you come from the outside world? -. He watched Earth at a safe distance for fear that it was Ardyn's deception.

Terra exclaimed surprised: - Huh! Why would you say that? -.

Riku answered with a serious tone, as he glanced at Sora who continued her solitary journey: "Because nobody lives here and I know you do not come from the main island!"

Terra answered as he watched Riku: - Smart kid! -. He paused and then asked curiously why these two children were on this desert island: - What about you? Why are you on this island instead? -.

Riku answered looking at Sora who was jumping on the small pier waiting for his father's boat: - My friend's dad brought us here with his boat. This is the island where we like to play, but they do not let us go out of this world alone, at least until we've grown up. " He kicked at a small pebble that rolled into the sea as he reconsidered the world of Eos and his desire to visit other worlds to become strong for his parents and his best friend.

Terra said in a serious tone: "It must be hard to be imprisoned in one place."

Riku advanced towards the shore and said in a serious tone: - I once heard of a child who left this world for the good of all ...-. When he had heard that story in his heart he had begun to nurture the desire to imitate him to find what he was looking for to save what he loved.

Terra narrowed his eyes as a vision formed in his mind: before his eyes appeared a boy dressed in black and gray hair looking towards the horizon, then appeared an adult Riku holding a strange crown on his head and wore some regal clothes and lastly a teenage Riku with long hair who smiled at him.

Terra exclaimed in surprise and snapped back, while Riku asked curiously like only a five year old boy: - So how did you get here, anyway? -.  
Terra did not answer that question, but asked Riku in a serious voice: "Is there a reason why you are so interested in going out of this world?"

Riku nodded seriously and answered as he put his hand on his heart: - Yes! I want to be strong one day.-. He paused as he thought of what he had seen during his journey to Altissia with his two dads and his two parents: - Like the child who left this world. He has come out of this world and I am sure he will have become really strong now.-. In Ardik's mind appeared the face of Ardyn and the suffering that his family had to suffer for his fault: - And to find one day the strength that I'm looking for.-.

Terra asked Riku once more in a tone that seemed more suitable for an interrogation than for a five-year-old boy: Strength for what?  
Riku answered with a sincere and serious voice while in front of the setting sun the faces of Dad Noctis and of Father Prompto, of Uncle Ignis and of Uncle Gladio and of his friend Sora appeared: - To protect what I love! I want to be strong to protect them and to prevent them from suffering because of someone. I want to be strong for the people I love. " If it were strong Ardyn would not hurt anyone anymore and they would be happy again.

Terra nodded, satisfied with the answer, and said in a serious voice: "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." Terra canceled the distance between him and Riku and stretched a hand towards the void, evoking his keyblade.

Riku emitted a surprised verse because he did not expect that outside of Eos, there were other people able to summon a weapon from nothing with the same skill as his father Noctis and the rest of his family.

Terra leaned over the child and handed the keyblade handle to him: - "In your hand, take this Key." So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder No, you will not find me, you will not be bound, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.

Riku looked at the keyblade for a moment, wondering why that weapon resembled a key, while with the little hand he held the handle tightly and prayed to travel between worlds to find the strength he wanted.

Sora's voice called both Terra and Riku to reality: - Riku! C'mon, hurry it up! -. Both turned to Sora, who with her arm raised was drawing the attention of her best friend.

Riku answered Sora's greeting, smiling as Terra said softly: "You will keep this secret, okay?" Riku turned to look at him and Terra explained with a smile on his lips: - Or all the magic will disappear! -.

Riku nodded convinced and Terra ruffled his hair before bursting both laughing and saying goodbye. Riku ran to Sora, who began to question him about what had happened with the stranger, but Riku just smiled.

Sora then said in a pleading tone and puppy look: - Come on! You know that I'm the best at protecting secrets all over the world!  
Riku replied smiling: - Great attempt! -. He began to run, laughing happily and feeling hope sending his heart.  
Sora said plaintively: - Aww, Riku! -. And he chased his friend.

 

That evening.

Prompto took his son in his arms and after having left him a kiss on his head he asked in a happy voice: "How was your day with Sora?" The photographs were already ready on the table for the special album that he and Riku were preparing for Prompto.

Riku replied as he returned his father's hug and with a huge smile on his face: "Wonderful, Daddy! I found the key to becoming a strong day! -.

Prompto asked in a serious voice as he rested his son on the chair and went to prepare dinner: - In what sense, strong? -.

Riku answered cheerfully: "That I will have the power to protect you and Papa Noctis! No one will hurt you anymore because I will protect you and we will be happy. " He raised his head curiously to watch what kind of fish his father was planning to cook tonight.

Prompto looked at Riku for a moment and said as he put the fish to cook with the tropical juice that Sora's mother had taught him to do and to cook the fish: - Of course, one day we will be happy again as soon as Papa Noctis comes out of the crystal .-. After putting the lid on top of the pot, where he was cooking the fish, he immediately went to kiss Riku's head gently, as he resumed cooking.

Riku exclaimed happily: - Yes, it will go like this! -. And he began to look at the photographs to choose the best one for the album they were planning to give to Noctis, once it came out of the crystal.


End file.
